when the birds are leaving
by heytrisha
Summary: Musim gugur telah tiba. Shintaro menautkan jarinya, lalu berlari bersama Ayano ke batas dunia. / ShinAya; drabbles berseri.
1. Chapter 1: a loose ribbon

**title**: _when the birds are leaving_

**genre**: hurt/comfort

**rating**: T

.

Kagerou Project © Jin

* * *

Shintaro melirik keluar jendela, dan menyaksikan seekor capung terbang menyusuri semak di dekat tiang bendera.

Ayano duduk di sampingnya, menggumamkan sebuah lagu kanak-kanak dengan lembut—sementara tangannya cekatan menuliskan esai tentang liburan yang akan dikumpulkan begitu bel berbunyi. Bunyi pulpen yang menggores kertas terdengar samar-samar.

Di luar, angin musim gugur yang sejuk berhembus masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan esaimu, Shintaro-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu, menjeda pekerjaannya sebentar. Shintaro menoleh.

"Sudah kukumpulkan tadi, kutitip pada Izama," jelasnya pendek. Ayano tersenyum, dan melanjutkan lagi esainya.

"Oh," balasnya singkat, bunyi kertas yang dibalik terdengar. "Omong-omong, kau pergi liburan kemana, Shintaro-_kun_?" tanya Ayano lagi disela-sela pekerjaannya.

Shintaro terdiam sebentar.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Paling di kamar, dan main komputer," balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, begitu ya," Ayano tertawa, dan suara tawanya terdengar seperti bunyi angin di musim semi—setidaknya bagi Shintaro. "Kau tidak bosan, Shintaro-_kun_?"

Shintaro menaikkan alisnya, dan menatap Ayano sambil tersenyum. "Eh? Tidak."

Ayano melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya, sementara Shintaro kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Daun-daun akasia yang gugur beterbangan ditiup angin, sebelum kemudian jatuh menyentuh tanah.

"Kau sendiri liburan kemana, Ayano?" tanya Shintaro memecah kesunyian. Ayano menjeda pekerjaannya sebentar.

"Aku pergi ke rumah bibiku di Hokkaido," jelasnya sambil tersenyum. "Disana menyenangkan."

"Oh ya?"

Ayano tertawa. "Tentu saja."

Shintaro tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu, dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Langit kelihatan berwarna biru agak kelabu, awan mendung bergayut di atas.

_Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan._

Shintaro menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, dan memperhatikan ikatan rambut Ayano yang longgar—pitanya meluncur perlahan menuruni rambut gadis itu.

Shintaro menangkapnya ketika pita itu tiba di ujung ikatan rambut Ayano—lalu melepasnya perlahan.

"Eh?" Ayano menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, merasakan rambutnya ditarik. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Ikatan rambutmu longgar," jelas Shintaro, melepas simpul pita itu. "Sini kubetulkan."

Ayano membalikkan lagi kepalanya ke depan, dan merasakan tangan Shintaro menarik rambutnya—sebelum kemudian dirapikan menjadi satu, dan diikat dengan pitanya lagi; kali ini lebih erat.

Jari-jari Shintaro bersentuhan dengan tengkuk Ayano, dan tanpa sadar pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Nah," Shintarou mengencangkan simpulnya, dan bersandar lagi ke belakang. "Begini lebih baik."

Ayano meraba ikatan itu perlahan, dan memutuskan kalau ikatan yang dibuat Shintaro memang lebih rapi. "Terima kasih, Shintaro-_kun_."

"Sama-sama," Shintaro tersenyum, dalam hati mengagumi hasil pekerjaannya.

.

_Gadis itu kelihatan lebih manis._

* * *

Langit kelihatan mendung, angin sore di musim gugur yang dingin bertiup; mengecup lembut wajah Ayano yang tengah berjalan pulang. Gadis itu mengencangkan syal cokelatnya.

Seekor burung gereja, yang tengah mematuk remah-remah roti, terbang dari tempatnya berpijak di dekat kaki Ayano ketika gadis itu berjalan. Ayano mempercepat langkahnya, hujan mungkin turun sebentar lagi dan angin kencang meniup rambutnya; hingga helai-helaiannya bergerak-gerak sebagian.

Ayano meraba ke belakang rambutnya yang terikat rapi, menyentuh pitanya perlahan. Seulas senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya.

* * *

[ _Samar-samar, ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan Shintaro di tengkuknya; jari-jari pemuda itu begitu lembut seperti sayap seekor burung robin._ ]

* * *

.

.

_**Bersambung.**_

**_._**

_(jakarta, 18/06/2014)_

thanks for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2: sunshine melt on your smile

**title**: _when the birds are leaving_

**genre**: hurt/comfort

**rating**: T

.

Kagerou Project © Jin

* * *

"**_the sunshine was melting on your smile, you know._**"

* * *

.

Ayano memberitahu kalau ia baru saja membeli sebuah kamera baru kemarin.

.

Shintaro menaruh buku yang sedang dibacanya ke pangkuannya, matanya menatap Ayano yang tersenyum riang.

"Kamera baru?"

Ayano mengangguk. "Ya!" balasnya berseri-seri. "Aku mendapatkannya dari pamanku."

Shintaro menandai halaman yang tadi dibacanya. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata menyukai fotografi."

Pipi Ayano memerah—dan ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err, sebenarnya aku belum pernah mencoba memotret sebelumnya sih, kecuali kalau ada acara keluarga atau semacamnya..."

Shintaro tersenyum tipis. "Hm, begitu."

"Tapi aku suka mengoleksi foto-foto bunga dan pemandangan."

"Oh ya?"

Ayano mengangguk riang. "Kau sendiri menyukai fotografi, Shintaro-_kun_?"

Shintaro menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi, dan terdiam sejenak. "Bisa dibilang iya, sih. Tapi aku sudah lama tidak memotret lagi."

Mata Ayano berbinar-binar. "Waaaaah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita memotret sama-sama, Shintaro_-kun_!"

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya, tak menyangka akan hal tadi. "Eh?"

Ayano menatapnya, tersenyum lebar. "Minggu ini, bagaimana?"

Shintaro tercenung sejenak. "Err..."

"Kau mau menemaniku memotret kan, Shintaro-_kun_? Tidak jauh-jauh kok, di taman bunga dekat stasiun."

Shintaro terdiam, sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Oke... baiklah," ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum pada Ayano.

Gadis itu segera berseri-seri. "Terima kasih, Shintaro-_kun_!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengacak pelan rambut teman sebangkunya itu.

Shintaro terpaku sejenak ketika jari-jari lentik gadis itu bergesekkan dengan kulit kepalanya.

"...sama-sama, Ayano."

"Hari Minggu besok ya, kalau begitu! Kau bisa kan?"

"Bisa."

"Jam 8, di dekat stasiun. Kita bertemu disana ya!"

Shintaro menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan tersenyum pada Ayano. "Oke."

.

Sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu berminat untuk pergi keluar pada hari Minggu pagi-tapi begitu melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu dan wajahnya yang begitu berseri-seri; Shintaro tak kuasa untuk menolaknya.

* * *

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling stasiun, dan melihat Ayano yang melambaikan tangan padanya; gadis itu tengah berdiri di samping sebuah _vending-machine_.

"Selamat pagi, Shintaro_-kun_!" gadis itu tersenyum cerah padanya. "Pagi yang menyenangkan, ya. Udaranya juga tak terlalu dingin."

Shintaro mengencangkan jaketnya, dan membalas senyum gadis itu. "Hm ehm."

"Ayo kita kesana sekarang, " Ayano meraih tangannya-dan menggandengnya ke pintu keluar stasiun. Shintaro tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkah cepat gadis itu di belakang; angin pagi musim gugur yang dingin bertiup menggesek punggung tangannya.

.

Namun telapak tangannya sama sekali tak terasa kebas; karena ada jari-jari Ayano yang menghangatkannya disana.

* * *

"Asternya baru mekar..."

Ayano mengatur fokus kameranya, lalu membidik bunga itu. _Klik, klik_.

Shintaro memperhatikan dari sampingnya,melihat gambar yang terpampang di _preview_ layar setelahnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shintaro-_kun_?" tanya Ayano setelah menunjukkan hasil bidikannya pada pemuda itu.

Shintaro mengernyitkan keningnya. "_Angle_-nya kurang bagus. Seharusnya kau memotret jangan tepat di depan bunga itu, hasil gambarnya jadi kelihatan monoton."

Ayano menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke bawah hidungnya, lalu terdiam sejenak. "Hm, begitu ya..."

Shintaro menunjuk ke bunga aster itu. "Sebaiknya kau membidiknya dengan sudut yang agak miring, dan jaraknya lebih jauh lagi."

Ayano mengatur posisi kameranya. "Seperti ini?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Ayano membidikkan kameranya, dan memotret bunga itu sekali lagi. Ia mengecek gambar yang ada di _preview_ layar sejenak, sebelum kemudian menunjukkannya pada Shintaro.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Shintaro memperhatikan gambar itu; asternya kali ini tampak lebih menonjol, posisinya agak ke sudut dan tidak tepat di tengah-tengah seperti sebelumnya.

"Yang ini lebih bagus."

Ayano melihat gambar itu sekali lagi, dan tersenyum riang. "Waaaah. Terima kasih sarannya, Shintaro-_kun_!"

Gadis itu menyampirkan kameranya dan mulai berjalan lagi menyusuri taman itu, mengisyaratkan pada Shintaro untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dalam hati.

.

_Sayangnya; Ayano tak mengetahui kalau matanya yang berbinar-binar tampak lebih indah dibanding bunga aster itu—setidaknya bagi Shintaro._

* * *

Ayano tengah berjalan pelan; mencari-cari bunga atau tumbuhan lain yang bisa dijadikan objek berikutnya. Memori kameranya kini telah terisi lebih dari dua puluh lima gambar.

Shintaro memperhatikan gadis itu yang tampak bingung, lalu mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu, Ayano-di taman ini, tak hanya bunga saja yang menarik untuk dijadikan objek."

"Hm?" Ayano menurunkan kameranya, menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Coba lihat daun kering di dekat kakimu," Shintaro mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk melihat ke bawah. Ayano menurutinya.

"Daun kering? Itu kelihatan biasa saja, Shintaro-_kun..._"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, lalu menyentuh kamera Ayano; dan gadis itu segera paham kalau Shintaro ingin meminjam kameranya.

Ia menyerahkan kameranya pada pemuda itu. Shintaro mengatur fokusnya; lalu menundukkan badannya—dan mulai membidik.

_Klik_.

Foto terambil; dan Shintaro segera mengecek gambar yang ada di _preview_. Ia tersenyum puas, lalu menunjukkan gambar itu pada Ayano.

"Lihat."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian matanya berbinar-binar dalam kekaguman. "Ini bagus sekali, Shintaro_-kun_!" pujinya. "Daunnya yang cokelat gelap kelihatan kontras dengan rumput yang hijau—" Ayano memicingkan matanya untuk melihat lebih detil lagi,

"…dan ada tetes-tetes embun yang berkilau seperti kristal di sela-selanya."

Shintaro tersenyum. "Objek yang kelihatan biasa saja bisa jadi indah kalau diambil dari jarak dekat, dan dengan _angle_ yang cocok."

Ayano menurunkan kameranya, dan menatap Shintaro. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Hm, begitu ya..." gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya; beberapa helai rambut di dahinya bergerak-gerak ketika angin bertiup. "Sepertinya aku masih harus belajar lebih banyak lagi."

Shintaro tersenyum. "Yang penting sering-seringlah berlatih, Ayano. Nanti kau pasti bisa menghasilkan foto yang benar-benar bagus."

Gadis itu mengangguk, kameranya tergenggam erat-erat. "Oke! Terima kasih sarannya, Shintaro-_kun_," ia tersenyum riang, lalu mengacak rambut temannya itu.

.

Ketika Ayano menurunkan tangannya dari rambutnya; diam-diam—Shintaro merasa sedikit kecewa, entah kenapa.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai naik, dan embun yang bergayut di dedaunan perlahan lenyap; membaur dengan udara.

Shintaro melirik jam tangannya; dan mendapati kalau jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh.

"Kita sudah dua jam disini, Ayano," pemuda itu memberitahu. Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk di kursi taman; Ayano mengecek gambar-gambar yang diambilnya tadi-sementara Shintaro memakan roti yang dibawanya.

"Wah, tak terasa ya," gadis itu menjeda kegiatannya sebentar. "Omong-omong, bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu, Shintaro-_kun_?"

Shintaro mengunyah rotinya, lalu menelannya perlahan. "Apa itu?"

Ayano mengalihkan pandangannya ke kameranya; senyum tipis tergurat di bibir pucatnya. "Bisakah kau memotretku? Aku ingin difoto dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga," pipi gadis itu merona merah.

Shintaro terdiam sejenak; dalam hati ia merasa kalau rona kemerahan yang muncul di pipi Ayano terlihat begitu manis.

"Tentu saja," Shintaro melipat bungkus rotinya, memasukkannya ke saku. "Kau mau dimana, Ayano?"

Gadis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan menunjuk ke jajaran bunga matahari yang ada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. "Disitu, Shintaro-_kun_," Ayano tersenyum; lalu berjalan ke tempat itu dengan langkah yang begitu ringan.

Shintaro mengikuti dari belakang, kamera tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Ayano berbalik menghadap Shintaro, dan mulai berpose; sebelah tangannya menyentuh salah satu kuntum bunga matahari itu. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Shintaro mengatur fokus, mengangkat kameranya—lalu mulai membidik.

(_Senyum gadis itu tampak menyaingi cerahnya warna kelopak bunga matahari di sekelilingnya_.)

_**Klik**_.

Foto terambil; momen itu selesai diabadikan dalam rana kamera yang berkelip sejenak tadi. Shintaro menurunkan kameranya, mengecek gambar yang ada di _preview_ layar sebentar—lalu menghampiri Ayano.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ayano memperhatikan gambar itu sekilas, dan tersenyum lebar. "Wah, bagus sekali," ia menganggukkan kepala dengan puas. "Bunganya kelihatan seperti membingkai posisiku disini, Shintaro-_kun_," ia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, matanya berbinar-binar.

Shintaro membalas senyumnya. "Aku senang kalau kau suka dengan hasilnya," katanya sambil tertawa. Ayano mencondongkan badannya, dan mengacak rambut temannya itu lembut. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Pemuda itu menahan napas sejenak; menyadari kalau badannya terasa menghangat karena sentuhan jari-jari Ayano.

"Ah ya," gadis itu menurunkan tangannya, lalu mematikan kamera. "Bisakah kau meng-_copy_ foto-foto yang ada di memori ini ke _flashdisk_-ku, Shintaro-_kun_? Komputer Ayahku sedang diservis."

Shintaro menerima kamera yang disodorkan oleh temannya itu, yang kini telah dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. "Oke. _Flashdisk_-nya mana?"

Ayano menunjuk tas berisi kamera, yang kini ada di tangan pemuda itu. "Ada di kantong dalam. Memorinya masih kosong, kok."

Shintaro menyampirkan tas itu ke pundaknya, lalu mengangguk. "Oke. Kukembalikan _flashdisk_ dan kameranya besok, ya."

Ayano menaikkan alisnya sejenak. "Eh? Tak usah terburu-buru Shintaro-_kun_, kau bisa meng-_copy _datanya hari Senin saja. Hari ini kan kau perlu belajar untuk ulangan nanti—besok ada tiga ulangan berturut-turut, lho..."

Shintaro tersenyum. "Tak perlu khawatir," katanya kalem. Ia menggandeng tangan Ayano, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk pulang sekarang.

Langkah kaki mereka berjajar seirama—dan Ayano tersenyum; wajahnya berseri-seri seperti warna langit di musim semi.

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Shintaro-_kun_!" seru Ayano riang, matanya berbinar-binar. Shintaro menaikkan alisnya sejenak, mendapati kalau binar cerah yang ada di mata gadis itu terlihat bak kerlip embun di kelopak mawar.

Shintaro terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Ayano."

Ia membalas senyum gadis itu; jari-jari mereka masih tertaut hingga mereka sampai di pintu keluar stasiun.

* * *

.

[ _Sayangnya, Ayano tidak tahu kalau Shintaro langsung pergi ke sebuah studio foto setelah itu-dan mencetak foto Ayano yang tengah berpose tadi dengan ukuran kartu pos; senyum gadis itu mengalahkan cerahnya bunga matahari yang ada di sekelilingnya._]

* * *

.

.

**_Bersambung._**

.

(_jakarta, 20/06/2014_)

thanks for reading. :)


End file.
